


Back home

by Milaya298



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, i hope i can add more, never believed that this is how ill start posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaya298/pseuds/Milaya298
Summary: They have taken everything from her. Before she was even born. They took her family, her home, and her childhood. They hunted her like an animal. Mighty men in their high towers. They took everything, and when it wasn't enough, they took everything again.Mighty men, all of them.----Dany will finally be free.----Also it's not ship centered. I wanted to add some character development to Darrio, and make him a better person then how he was in the show





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting. I have no idea what I'm doing

They have taken everything from her. Before she was even born.

They took her family, her home, and her childhood. They hunted her like an animal. Mighty men in their high towers. They took everything, and when it wasn't enough, they took everything again. Mighty men, all of them. Who loved her and followed her. And then turned their backs. There was no love left for her.

* * *

 

Daenerys couldn't define afterlife.

She never believed herself invincible. There was an end to everything.

But now, there was nothing but darkness. No hint of light. Maybe everyone was wrong. Maybe there was no other side. But just as she started to believe it, she was pulled back. There was nothing keeping her in the darkness. She let the wind take her wherever it wanted. And it took her to Meereen.

* * *

 

The first person she saw was an unknown woman. Her long hair framed her face, as she looked at her with something simular to affection.

Dany was confused. She had no idea how she got there, or where she was before. She only remembered darkness, wind, and a sense of sadness and betrayal. She sat up in panic.

"Wha-"

"Please, your Grace. Calm down. You're safe. You're home. They can't hurt you anymore." When she relaxed for a little bit, the streanger introduced herself. " My name is Maiya." 

Home. Not Westeros, but Meereen.

Slowly, she remembered. Her dragons, Jorah, and Missandei dying. Unsullied and Dothraki fighting the Army of the Dead. She remembered Dragonstone, King's Landing, and Winterfell. Remembered Jon. Tyrion and Varys plotting to kill her. She remembered her grief. She remembered her death. Jon killing her.

"I believe I'm supposed to be dead right now."

"You were dead, your Grace. We believed that we lost you. But that Priestess said the Lord of the Light had other plans for you."

Daenerys felt sick.

"Another war to fight? More innocent people to kill?"

"To be free."

"From what?"

"From the world. From your duty. You saved Westeros, my Queen." Dany wondered, how would she know?. She has never met her before.

"I burned King's Landing to the ground. I killed innocent people."

"You broke the wheel. You melted the Iron Throne. Everything they are, they own to you. And their king knows it. You freed them, just like you freed the Dragons' Bay."

Feeling the rush of emotions, she pushed them aside to ask Maiya how did she get there.

"Your oldest son brought you here in his claws. Kinvara had to put you under a spell, to protect your body from decay, before resurrecting you. He is a fast flyer my lady, he got here while your body was still untouched. Your armies have not yet returned."

She was dead. She felt herself slipping away. She remembered her own madness. Even remembered Jon, and how he cried like a broken man as he was killing her. She slowly touched her left side, feeling a bandage covering the stab wound. She remembered the scars on Jon's chest. The scars made when his own sworn brothers killed him. And yet, the first chance, he did the same. The wound and her own pride wouldn't let her admit of still loving him. But the resentment was there, she was still human in some way.

And then, Dany thought of Drogon.

Her only child now. He was still here. He was still alive. She had no one but him. Dany was now fighting back tears, and couldn't even look at the woman standing next to her. She was afraid of letting go of her control again. All of the delusion from her head, that was there what feels like minutes ago, was now clearing out.

Maiya, however, saw right through her controled expression. She made Daenerys lay back into the bed, and sat next to her,

"I know that you're hurting Daenerys. You lost a lot. Hiding it will do you no good. If you need to cry, scream, you can do that."

Dany never had a mother. She has never remembered a mothers hug, or a kiss, and she always believed she never would. But then, at that moment, as she looked at Maiya's motherly eyes, she broke down for the first time, like she would with her own mother. She cried, and sobbed, all that while Maiya was hugging her and kissing her hair.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked, after what felt like hours.

"I was once a mother too. I know what it feels like to lose the people you love.I also know what it is like to not have a mother."

It was a good enough answer.

* * *

 

When the girl finally fell asleep, Maiya gently pulled herself away, so she doesn't awake her, and exited the chamber. Ah hour has probably passed, since Daenerys "woke up", and yet, no one but herself has known that.

The hour was late, and no one but two people and herself were awake. And as she suspected, she found them in a sitting room, each one occupied by their own problems. The only light in the room came from a few candles that were almost completely burned out. Kinvara was studying them with no big interest.

Next to her Daario was carving something in a piece of wood, but the tears in his eyes and the wood's resemblance to nothing betrayed how he felt in that moment. Like he lost one thing he was living for. He had that lost look in his eyes, filled with misery, ever since he saw Drogon land with Dany's lifeless body.

When she entered, they both turned to her. Their faces were disappointed, as if they expected Maiya to say how the resurrection was unsuccessful. They have clearly lost hope.

"Daenerys Stormborn woke up about an hour ago." There was no point in stretching it out anymore.

They both looked relieved, but before they could complain about not being informed earlier, she continued,

"She was in no way ready to see or talk to anyone else. That girl went through a lot while she was away, and i don't think any of you should talk to her before she is ready.

Kinvara, pleased that it has all worked out, bowed and returned to her chambers.

But the man looked at Maiya, and pleadingly asked, "Can I at least see her alive, for a minute?"

She couldn't deny him that. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a strange dream, and has a talk with Maiya. Daario is actually likeable now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I have finals so I can't spare a lot of time to write. This all counts as my English essay practice. 😂😂😂  
> \----  
> Still needs to be checked for errors. But I'm illiterate, so my sister does it for me.

* * *

 

Daenerys was back in the throne room of the Red Keep.

Or, more accurately, what was left of it. Everything around her was covered in ashes. The Iron Throne was completely melted.

"This is a dream", Dany thought, "like the one I had in Qarth."

Not a regular dream.

"This is King's Landing after my death".

Her eyes traveled around the room, and Dany looked at the destruction she left behind. This destruction was the only memory Westeros will ever have of her. Everything she had done and lost to help defeat the Night King, will be forgotten. Starks will reap the benefits of her losses.

And yet, she felt too tired for vengeance. Too tired of losing her loved ones. She barely had anyone now as it is. She stopped her eyes on what was left of the lron Throne.

Her son did this. She couldn't wait to see him again, and tell him how proud of him she was. How happy she is to see it destroyed. A little smile crept up her lips, but then she heard a voice behind her.

"Dany?"

She turned her head, and saw that behind her, confused and with tears piling up in his eyes stood Jon Snow.

He looked like he had seen better days. His hair and clothes were dirty, and his beard was longer than she had ever seen it. Her face turned bland. She refused to give out any emotion she felt at the moment. Sadness, anger, confusion and even a small hint of love were mixing together in her head. She refused to speak a word to him. It was evident to her that the man in front of her was real, because she could never imagine him like this. She felt somehow, sad for him.

He, on the other hand, looked desperate, maybe even regretful. To him, she was a dead woman that returned in his dreams to haunt him.

She almost said "I am not dead", but thought better of it. Her hair was falling unbraided down her back and she wore a simple white wrap dress, the same thing she barely registered herself wearing last night when she was resurrected.

Jon ran up to her, until he was a few feet away from her.

"Dany? Dany I'm... I'm so sorry."

He stepped forward to take her hands in his. Dany took a few steps back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, you're not."

And she woke up.

* * *

Back in Meereen, it was already morning. The sun shined brighter here than she had ever seen it shine in Westeros. And next to her, again, was Maiya.

"Good morning, your Grace." She said, while giving Daenerys a cup of water, "Drink it, you must be thirsty."

She was, in fact, hungry and thirsty. Like she hasn't eaten anything in days. Which she, thinking about it, probably hasn't.

"How long was I dead?" Dany found herself asking.

"A fortnight."

"A fortnight?"

"Yes. I have told you that your body had to be protected with a spell."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Resurrection is not a common occurrence. Also, the ritual needed to be hidden from the Three Eyed Raven. King of the six kingdoms shouldn't know you're alive."

So, Bran was the king? A wise decision, she thought sarcastically. He can creep the people of Westeros into obedience.

"The amulet around your neck keeps his eyes away from everything you hold dear. Or, something like that."

Only then did Dany take notice of a necklace with a red jewel around her neck.

"Why didn't you just burn me? Who sees a dead woman, and believes she should be alive again?"

"I did, it seems."

A woman in red, who Dany believed could only be Kinvara herself, entered the chambers.

"My apologies, my Lady, but I needed to check if our queen was well."

Maiya only nodded.

"You look very well, your Grace. A little pale, perhaps, but it can all be fixed with a strong diet and a lot of rest."

"How did you know I needed to be saved?"

"The Lord of Light told me the first time I saw a vision of you in the flames, that I needed to be here when you returned, and that I would be needed by your side. When you came lifeless to Meereen, it was the only thing left that I could do."

"And what now? What more is there for me to do?"

"You have done your part my Queen."

"And what was my part? To be a Mad Queen their heroes can slay. If that was my part, I've successfully done it. They can hail their heroes now."

Kinvara had nothing to say to that. It was a sad destiny to have. That's why she resurrected the Queen.

Women like her don't deserve to die the way she has died. They reign for many years and bring justice to their people. Their last acts shouldn't be burned cities. It will, however, take some time until Daenerys can live with herself and the things she has done. It was a talk for another day.

Bowing her head at the two women, she left them promising to return in a few hours to check the Queen's wound. When the door closed, Maiya finally spoke again.

"My Queen, I believe you're quite hungry. You haven't eaten anything last night."

"Varys tried to poison me. Since then I haven't eaten anything."

"We received a letter from your Master of War. He told us how they mistreated you. But, why would they do that?"

Daenerys thought of her old friend. He still stayed loyal to her. One of rare people she still fully trusted. She wished to see him and thank him.

"Because they believed that there was someone with better claim to the throne." She answered Maiya.

"Who, my Queen?"

"Jon Snow. My brother's son, that he had with Lyanna Stark. He was also a man that killed me."

"What does his father's name have to do with him being able to be a king? Your right and your name were nothing more than your driving force, Daenerys, but they were never the things that gave you your power. Don't forget that."

Before she could control herself, Dany told Maiya everything.

Every detail about herself and Jon, the Long Night, and her siege of King's Landing. She spoke of her sons, Jorah and Missandei and of the madness that took over her mind. Someone needed to hear it from her. When she was done, almost an hour later, her vision blurry with tears, Maiya said to her. 

"Those people took everything from you. The madness you felt, it crept up in your mind like dark magic. What happened in King's Landing could not be blamed on you. I read the letter Grey Worm sent after your death. My Queen, I believe that your demise can be completely blamed on Bran Stark's selfishness. His powers made him arrogant. That man will never make a good king. Westeros will weep for you. Don't be fooled, that land carries a curse. Every man is far better away from it."

* * *

Later that day, as Maiya was going back into her chamber, she ran into Daario for the first time since last night.

"Before you can ask, yes she's doing well. Also, I don't think she will feel safe with any man standing near her for some time. You saw her wound, you were a soldier. That was no battle scar."

He only nodded at that. The man changed a lot over the last year. He was wiser, mature, compassionate and kind, not as proud as he used to be.

And Maiya believed it was her own influence on him that helped. That, and the fact she wouldn't tolerate his bullshit. He was a good man, but he spent far too much time being a sellsword, without a regard for other people. But every advice she ever gave him, she said from a motherly standpoint. And no matter how headstrong or arrogant he was, his mind surely turned around. He was still headstrong, but Maiya was proud of him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried. But she needs some time."

"I understand you. I just wish I could help. It pains me to see her that way."

"It pains me too. I have only known her for two days, and I want to protect her however I can. She's a kind soul. I can see why you love her."

The man blushed. Maiya smiled as she saw him so smitten. He got that almost stupid look on his face when the Queen was in question. Every time they talked of her, it reappeared.

"I'm glad you're the one taking care of her."

"Of course. She's a good woman."

Suddenly Maiya, had an idea.

"Do you want to help? Tell the rest of the council that Daenerys is alive. Once she's better, we can let the people know too. And send a message to the Master of War, he should know she's alive. Tell him he is welcome to come back once he leaves Naath."

Happy to finally do something He found useful, Daario smiled and kissed Maiya on the cheek.

"Thank you Ma. I'll get right to it." He said rushing away.

"Go," she said, acting annoyed, "and don't call me that in front of people, we both have an reputation to upkeep."

Despite herself, she smiled. Men are always fools when they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if D&D can flush every character's development down the drain, than I believe that I can give another character some development (or more likely, a lot.)  
> I liked Daario, but I like this characterization of him more. 
> 
> Maiya is a mother figure Dany always needed. Our girl needs more women in her life, that's for sure. 
> 
> I DON'T LIKE Varys, so, if you're a fan. I'm about to tarnish every memory of that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter. It's not much, but i tried. Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
